


Mission Casualties

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [31]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One unexpected delay, and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Casualties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for charloft's 2013 100 Drabbles of Summer, to the prompt: island.
> 
> Previously posted on LJ and DW.
> 
> * * *

Jack looked suspiciously at Daniel's kitchen, noting the open refrigerator and the haphazard pile of food heaped on the island counter.

"Daniel?"

"Down here."

Jack rounded the counter to find Daniel scrubbing the bottom of the refrigerator. He looked up at Jack and shook his head.

"I am giving up fresh food. One unexpected delay, and I come home to a drawer full of vegetable soup."

"Not soup when we left?"

"No, it was pretty much in vegetable form before," Daniel answered, sitting back and rolling his shoulders.

"Ah.” Jack nodded. “Well the important thing is, did the beer survive?"


End file.
